Përdoruesi diskutim:Puntori/Arkivi 004
Rreth temes - Diskutim:Ragip Jashari-Wikipedia :::Nuk te takon ty e drejta qe te largosh materialin diskutues nga ketu, pra mos gris nga ketu asgje. (Puntori 5 Gusht 2007 22:26 (UTC)) I nderuari puntori ju kisha lutur qe ne kerkim ne google kur kerkohet emri i deshmorit ragip jasharit mos te dal edhe: Diskutim:Ragip Jashari- Wikipedia se po i humb vlera po ne vend te kesaj te dal krahas Ragip Jashari-Wikpedia edhe Perdoruesi:Ragip-Wikipedia Ju faleminderit per mirkuptim me respekt Fam. Jashari-Mardoçi :: Respektet e mia, ju duhet te punoni me kujdese keshtu qe artikulli te paraqitet edhe motoret e kerkimit ashtu si eshte me mire. Pra ju nuk duhet tek llogaria e juaj e perdoruesit te e benit emrin Ragip Jashari sepse s'ka patur nevoj dhe se ne google etj do te paraqitet edhe rezultati:Përdoruesi:Ragip Jashari, kur te kerkohet. Pastaj kur ne bej korrigjime ju duhet ti pranoni qe te mos diskutojme per gjerat te cilat ska nevoje keshtu qe ai material per paraqitet ne motoret e kerkimit. se fundi duhet te te them se ajo qe del ne google nuk mvaret nga ne por nga vete google. Pershendetje. (Puntori 27 Korrik 2007 22:07 (UTC)) Une shum qart po te kuptoj por po kerkoj nga ju qe kjo Diskutim:Ragip Jashari-Wikipedia ta shlyni fare sepse kjo po e pengon ate qe po them une, sa u perket ndryshimeve qe ju i keni bere ne ju falenderojm sepse e keni bere nje pune te shkelqyer, po prap po them kisha pas deshir ta shlyni Diskutim:Ragip Jashari- Wikipedia nga faqja e keti deshmori sepse vetem po e prsh imazhin sepse aty nuk shkrun fare per te, sa i perket google ne gjuhet tjera si gjermanish, shqip kto mir po e qesin mirpo google anglisht po e qet vetem kete Diskutim:Ragip Jashari- Wikipedia e jo Ragip Jashari Wikipedia. per kete arsyje po kerkoj nga ju qe ta shlyni fare kete Diskutim:Ragip Jashari- Wikipedia Me respekt te veqanet familja Jashari-Mardoçi :::Per here te pare kur me that se eshte paraqitur Diskutim:Ragip Jashari-Wikipedia e kuptova se e vetmja menyre per t'u larguar ajo eshte qe ajo permbajtje te griset dhe ashtu veprova. Pra permbajtja ne fjale eshte grisur keshtu qe pas disa ditesh ne google me nuk do te paraqitet ajo permbajtje. Pershendetje. (Puntori 27 Korrik 2007 22:31 (UTC)) Faleminderit shum me te vertet po tregoni se jeni nje ekip me se profesional, por natyrisht se edhe ne kerkojm falje qe ju bezdisum pak si shum... me respekt Fam. Jashari-Mardoçi :: S'ka dert, mund te kerkoni cfar te doni dhe te pyesni cfar te doni, ne jemi ketu vullnetar dhe do te pergjigjemi sipas mundesise. Une personalisht po mundohem te jem neutral qe te mund te hedhim sa me shume informata ketu qe shqiptaret te ken mundesi te gjejne sa me shume materiale (mos po mbushemi mend te lexojm pak ndonjehere :) ) Perhsendetje. (Puntori 27 Korrik 2007 23:13 (UTC)) I dashuri puntori prap ne llogarin e Ragip jasharit dikush e ka hap nje kapitull: Përdoruesi diskutim:Ragip - Wikipedia e cila eshte boshe ju kisha lutur ta grisni me qe une nuk po di d.m.th ta shlyni fare. Me nderime Liridon Kadriu dhe Fam. Jashari Reth artikujve te sapofilluar I nderuar Puntori Ju falenderoj per verejtjen me shume vend. Ata artikuj jane hapur sa per te krijuar nje strukture dhe do te plotesohen apo korrigjohen sa me shpejt te jete e mundur. Une jam nje bashkepuntor i ri dhe gjeta ketyre diteve kam qene ne periudhen e vettrainimit. Ju kerkoj falje qe per kete gje nuk kam perdorur livadhin. Ju premtoj se ne te ardhmen materialet e sjella nga une nuk do te prmbajne asnje nga ato elemente per te ciulat keni bere verejtje. Ju falemnderit edhe nje here Me respekt Hombre ::Pershendetjet e mia te sinqerta i nderuar. Pune te mbare. (Puntori 8 Qershor 2007 12:15 (UTC)) Rreth artikujve te shkurter I nderuar Puntori Ne parim une juam dakort me verejtjen tuaj lidhur me informacionin e cunguar (apo te njohur gjeresisht) qe artikujt e shkurter permbajne. Megjithate une mendoj se ndonjehere artikujt e shkurter mund te sherbejne si lidhje per te shkuar tek artikulli i plote. Kjo ndihmon qe perdoruesit te gjejne pergjigje per cdo pyetje qe mund tju linde. Per shembull, edhe nese ne Wikipedia Shqip do te ekzistonte nje artikull i plote per Organizata e Kombeve të Bashkuara askush nuk do te ishte ne gjendje te gjente artikujt perkates per OKB apo edhe United Nations apo UN. Krijimi i artikujve te shkurter per secilen nga keto te fundit duke i lidhur mr artikullin baze e ben me te zhdervjellet dhe rezultativ kerkimin. Gjithesi eshte ne te drejten tuaj si administrator qe ta gjykoni dhe te vendosni cila eshte me e mira per Wkipedine dhe Komunitetin e saj. Me respekt Doganieri alias Hombre :Pajtohem se tema mund te ket pak material, por nuk pajtohen se duhet te ket 2 fjale sepaku te ket kategori te caktuara brenda temes te cilat orientojne ne perpunim te metejme. Une me profesion jam ekonomis i diplomuar dhe ne drejtim te krijimit te atikujve "sa per te then sejan artikuj" do te mundesha per 1 dit te i bej 2000 artikuj edhe ate me shum se 1 rresht per ekran 19'', por une nuk e shoh te arsyeshme. Bile edhe pse e di se cfar tituj te nentemave te iu vendosi atyre artikujve prap se prap nuk e shoh te arsyeshmete te e bej ate. Te arsyeshme e shoh te krijohen artikuj sepaku 15 rreshta (edhe pse nese nje editues ben artikull 2 rreshta nuk e grisi asnjehere), per veten time nese filloj artikuj nen 15 rreshta nuk e le, vetem nese eshte rasti per artikj te posacem si ata te fshatrave qe i kam bere me shume si strukture se sa si artikuj (jan mbi 2000). :Ti e editues ne vete dhe se fundi ti vendos se cfar ben por nuk te kisha preferuar te krijosh artikuj 1 rreshtore dhe te besh nje definim te thjesh per ndonje teme sepse nese ndokush vendos te e krijoj artikullin e plote perseri do ta zevendesoj teresisht at rreshtin tend. (Puntori 15 Qershor 2007 07:52 (UTC)) Artikujt e bazuar në ligjet e Kosovës Do të isha mirë njohës nëse ke kohë dhe i shikon "nga lartë" se si të nxirret një formë e titullimit të standartizuar. Kur po them e standartzuar po mendojë me ju shmangë sa është e mundëshme standartit XXX (YYY). Une kamë qenë shumë pshtë, hahahah --Hipi Zhdripi 21 Qershor 2007 08:45 (UTC) ::Per bese nuk te kuptova ma sqaro pak. (Besimi është shpëtim. 21 Qershor 2007 08:48 (UTC)) :: E ke fjalen per rishikimin e titulli (shquarijes etj) apo kategorizimit? (Besimi është shpëtim. 21 Qershor 2007 08:50 (UTC)) rreth drejtes se autorit tung puntori kam shkruar artikullin per Bedri Emrade eagleal me drejtoi tek administratoret une kisha pase deshire ti shtroj disa pyetje rreth ketij artikulli se kam material te mjaftueshem--Tanny 21 Qershor 2007 22:52 (UTC) ::Po urdhero pyet. (Puntori 21 Qershor 2007 22:56 (UTC)) --Tanny 21 Qershor 2007 23:55 (UTC)une kam nje katallog te bedri emres ku eshte shkruar gjith biografia une kontaktova sot me bedriun dhe tha qe ska as nje problem D.M.TH per te drejtat autoriale por biografia eshte e shkruar nga nje person tjeter si dhe jan disa thnje per bedriun nga disa figura te njohura shqipetare si P.SH Ibrahim Kodra Din Mehmeti e shum tjere por katallogu eshte prone e bedri emres--Tanny 21 Qershor 2007 23:47 (UTC) ::Ti mund te e postosh materialin pa problem dhe pasta i vendosim referencat se nga kush eshte shkruar dhe nga eshte mar materiali dhe e redaktojme nese ka nevoj, nese jo atehere rri ashtu si eshte materiali. (Puntori 22 Qershor 2007 08:37 (UTC)) Tabela për persona http://sq.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nicole_Kidman&diff=130194&oldid=45136. Mos ja njellë mer njerzve diten e vendin e dekes.- hahahah --Hipi Zhdripi 23 Qershor 2007 07:05 (UTC) Upss!! Ajo edhe kshtu oshtë e sëmutë--Hipi Zhdripi 23 Qershor 2007 07:06 (UTC) ::Jo be cfar se gjunaf amo denihere ska dert mujsha meja çillu :D . (Puntori 23 Qershor 2007 07:20 (UTC)) Wikipedia:Administrators - rikthimi Mire qe anullove kete, dhe qe u hoq edhe vota qe i kisha dhene, edhe qe i njoftova operatoret per ndryshimin, po pse? Nuk duhet nje faqe kerkese per robotet ketu ne sq.Wiki? Ndryshimi qe bera u be ne legalitetin me te paster, pasi 1.ndertova Wikipedia:Bots edhe tjerat per te, 2.njoftova operatoret per ndryshimin (me link te faqja e vjeter dhe e reja), 3. Bera ndryshimin. --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 23 Qershor 2007 13:23 (UTC) ::Ti nuk je Burokrat dhe nuk jep access, pra as une nuk jam burokrat dhe nuk jap access dhe as une e as ti nuk guxon kandidaturen e tjeterkujt te e grisish. Botat jan akoma ne votim e siper dhe fleta e votimit te botave mbetet ati sepse flet eshte e njohur shum mire dhe cdo gje qe votohet rreth administrimit aty votohet. ::Ti ke grisur gabimisht kandidaturen e huaj, mendo sikur ndokush te ta gris kandidaturen tende. :: Fundja Burokrati (Dori ne rastin tone) i sheh votat , i lep access dhe e gris kandidaturen, kjo gjithmon keshtu ka ndodhur . Cfar ka te keqe?. (Puntori 23 Qershor 2007 13:55 (UTC)) :::Atehere. Gjeja e pare une nuk e grisa kandidaturen, por e spostova tek ajo e roboteve, pasi eshte e posaçme per te. :::Gjeja e dyte un nuk dhash "access" - statusin rrobote, gje qe mund ta bej vetem nje bkrat. Une "njoftova", operatoret qe çuan kandidaturen, qe votimi dhe kandidatura per rrobotat u spostua te Wikipedia:Botët/Kërkesë për miratim pasi eshte flete e ndertuar posaçerisht per te. :::Zakonisht ndodh keshtu ne te gjithe projektet, per te ndare kandidaturat "AdminShip" nga ato "Bot flag" pasi jane gjera te ndryshme. --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 23 Qershor 2007 14:04 (UTC) Atehere duhej te kishte dhene njoftim te pergjitheshem qe eshte ndryshuar faqja dhe ne permbledhjen e ndryshimeve duhet te sqaroje se cfar u be, une e shikova permbledhjen e ndryshimeve dhe nuk pash gje te kishe shkruar, e shikova faqen dhe atje nuk pash ndryshim te nevojshem dhe e riktheva. Pastaj per keso gjera qe bejn ndryshim te dukshem duhej te e paraqisje si teme diskutimi ne kuvend dhe jo vetem te e beje sepse eshte ndryshim i dukshem dhe nese ti ke njoftuar 1 a 2 administrues, nuk e din shum e ditues tjere. (Puntori 23 Qershor 2007 14:08 (UTC)) Edhe nje gje duhet kuptuar, se qe te 2 kandidatet per bot per momentin momenta nuk jan shqiptar dhe shqip nuk dine dhe asesi nuk do te mund te orientohen per te shkruar tek lidhja ku do te behet votimi per BOT flag. :P.S. Kete teme mund te e vazhdojme ne Kuvend. (Puntori 23 Qershor 2007 14:15 (UTC)) Firma jote Nje opinion personal. nuk e di ne qofte se e ke vene re por firma jote nuk ka nje link per te faqja jote ose diskutimi jot. Ne qofte se e ke lene vete ashtu, asgje, quhe koti kete opinion. --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 23 Qershor 2007 15:02 (UTC) :: E kam verejtur edhe une dhe nuk e di pse keshtu. (Puntor Krahu 23 Qershor 2007 15:16 (UTC)) ::Ok u bo tash. (Puntor Krahu 23 Qershor 2007 15:23 (UTC)) tung puntori faleminderit per pemiresimet ne faqen Bedri Emra pune e shkelqyer. --Tanny 23 Qershor 2007 15:55 (UTC) Hi Hi, I'm a user of english and turkish wikipedias. If you're not busy, can you translate some of this article from english to albanian? If you can do, I'll be very glad. Thank you very much. Only a few sentences are enough. Thank you. Here's the english article : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/K%C4%B1rklareli_Atat%C3%BCrk_Primary_School And, if you need a translation to turkish, you can ask me! Best wishes, Barışhan tr:Kullanıcı:Morphosis ::Hi, right now i'm working in something but after some 10 min I'll see the article and if I can do something i'll informe your. Regards. (Puntori 30 Qershor 2007 09:23 (UTC)) Thank you Thank you very much! If you need to translte something to turkish, you can ask me. Thank you again. Best wishes Morphosis Tung Puntor, pasi që je një kontribues aktiv këtu, të lus që ta japësh një mendim këtu, sepse kjo qështje ka stagnuar pa nevojë. Falemnderit për mirëkuptim. --Λeternus 30 Qershor 2007 16:17 (UTC) Tung Vëlla Puntor, pasi që je një kontribues aktiv këtu, të lus që ta japësh një mendim këtu, sepse kjo qështje ka stagnuar pa nevojë. Falemnderit për mirëkuptim. --Lem31 1 Korrik 2007 07:59 (UTC) :Si duket, fjala "vëlla" e ka pasur efektin e vet... --Λeternus 1 Korrik 2007 11:58 (UTC) :: Hahahah Asesi. Une personalisht nuk kam vella dhe nuk e di dashurin ndaj vellaut, keshtu qe mundohem te jem me real ne kete drejtim. Fundja KUNDER artikullit qe ke propozuar ti votova me arsye apo jo? Nuk thash vetem kunder por ate e sqarova, keshtu qe nuk duhet te marresh asgje personale. (Puntori 1 Korrik 2007 12:10 (UTC)) ::: Hahahahaha mos u brengos! Ishte vetëm një shaka e vogël, pasi që Lem 31 e kishte bërë kërkesën identike përpos fjalës "vëlla". Nuk ka lidhje, nuk ka bërë asgjë keq, vetëm mu dok pak qesharake. Sa për votimin, të falënderohem që je treguar i sinqertë. Tung. --Λeternus 1 Korrik 2007 14:30 (UTC) Komunikim Firma juaj per te ndihmuar te rinjte Tjeta Puntori! Meqense je nje perdorues aktiv ketu ne Wikipedia ne Shqip, doja te te pyesja neqofte se do te lesh perdorimin e firmes tende per faqet tung. Rroboti im, siç e dini, vendos "tung" ne faqet e perdoresve te rinj me firmen nga mbas. Tani ai mund te vendos edhe firma ne menyre te rastesishme. Po shpjegohem: ne faqen Wikipedia:Tung_log/User jane listuar firmat qe perdoren per ti çuar kur çohet stampa tung; rroboti i karikone ato dhe çdo perdoruesi te ri i çone (tung)+firmen, firem e rastesishme, njera pas tjetres ato qe jane te lista. Kjo gje sherben per te ndihmuar perdoruesit e rinj te kene nje pike mbeshtetje kur kane nevoje. Ju lutem, sepse u lodha duket pare gjithnje firmen time. Nese je i interesuar te lutem te vendosesh firmen tende ketu (te kerkuesit) Faleminderit, [[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 1 Korrik 2007 13:18 (UTC) :Aha, ok e pashe dmth e ke jalen per fjaline e fundit. Ok s'ka dert vendoje. (Puntori 2 Korrik 2007 09:27 (UTC)) sorry se pash qe je tu punu ti. tung --bet_0 27 Korrik 2007 10:44 (UTC) : ska dert, me rendesi u rregullua. (Puntori 27 Korrik 2007 10:49 (UTC)) FLM Tjeta Puntor! faleminderit për mbështetjen. Të fala nga --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 31 Korrik 2007 03:39 (UTC) Katun Nuk eshte korrekt ta fshijesh artikullin Katun sepse ne artikullin fshat nuk shpjegohet pse thuhet katun dhe fshat. Jane dy gjera te ndryshme, dmth preardhja e fjales. Beli 2 Gusht 2007 17:48 (UTC) - Tash e shikova fjalorin shpjegues shqip dhe pash se sqarimi per te dy fjalet eshte i njejte, kurse sa i perket etimologjise se fjales ja shiko ketu: Fshati: (Puntori 2 Gusht 2007 17:50 (UTC)) Me wrong? I didn't change anything that was in Albanian. I just modified a map, and correctly too. I also contacted an admin about it. How about you take a look at my edits before jumping to conclusions? Now, you're threatening me with a ban, even though I didn't edit anything in Albanian, really. EVERYTHING I did was in the neutral perspective, I could care less about the Albanian one, or even the Serbian one. Go ahead, ban me. Ban me for putting up a map that actually doesn't label Uzice as Sandzak, oh my... That template isn't just in the Kosovo article, it's in the Serbia one, and more. Go see for yourself. Pozdrav, --Bolonium 2 Gusht 2007 23:54 (UTC) :: Don't wory I'll not ban you untill you don't make me. I'm not so simple. I told you because you are serbian you see the Kosova history and even the names different and we see different. You claim that that is trouth, and we that our claims are true. You can't agreeeven as an serbian even if you understand albanian language because that's balkan nature. In my article I said in one comment: go and see Serbian Wikipedia and not go and see your articles about albanian history. And I know you (all serbians in serbian wikipedia) are not changeing the Albanian history but the history of Albanian lands around. This is an historical fact we can't change it. My idea was not to talk about our differences but to tell you: please do not change nothing about an in articles in Albanian Wikipedia because you do not understan Albanian language and you can't know what i one article about. Yes you can assume and guess, but you can't realy know. Regards, (Puntori 3 Gusht 2007 07:14 (UTC)) Tung i nderuari puntori une e regullova ketu faqen tuaj ne menyr hronologjike d.m.th ne baz te datave. Klm nge nia ::Sipas rregullave te enciklopedise e gjithe enciklopedia eshte publike dhe e lejuar per tu ndryshuar (kah me e sakta dhe me e plotesuara) pervetemse Faqja e diskutimit. Pra faqja ime e diskutimit eshte e imja dhe vetem une mund te grisi nga ketu (por une i arkivoj nuk i grisi), kurse te tjeret vetem mund te shkruajn por jo te grisin. Pra asnje permbajtje nuk duhet larguar nga te tjeret. Falmenderit per mirkuptim. (Puntori 5 Gusht 2007 22:33 (UTC)) Leci, Cima e Qumili Leci, Cima e Qumili keto mund te qendrojne si ridrejtime apo edhe si artikuj ne vete. Jane personazhe artistke qe e kane pershkruar nje kohe dhe ne historin e artit komik shqiptar te Kosoves kane hyre si te tilla. --88.70.172.19 5 Gusht 2007 23:17 (UTC) :::Leci, Cima dhe Qumili ne te vertete nuk janë Ibrahim Krajkova, Rasim Thaçi dhe Sevadi Radogoshi, kështu që tre të parët janë personazhe fiktive të këtyre tre të dytëve dhe duhet krijuar per 3 persona fizik 3 artikuj, dhe per 3 personazhe fiktive 3 artikuj. ''(Shembull: James Bond - personazh fiktiv dhe (shumë aktori) persona fizik, e që nuk bëhen dot bashk me redirekt sepse dallojnë. Pershendetje (Puntori 5 Gusht 2007 23:20 (UTC))